Pieces From The Heart
by Skai Valentine
Summary: Mikan is a piano prodigy. One accidents lead to another. How would she recover from the shock? And most importantly, who would help her? And wat if the person leaves...
1. The Past Recede

Me: Hey everyone, I'm here with a new story!

Mikan: Oh yay! I hope I don't die in this one!

Me: … We'll see about that…

Natsume: Why is the baka always get hurt?

Me: I don't know. What, you wanna feel pain?

Natsume: Did I say that, Yuuki.

Mikan: Why does he call you, your name and not mine??!

Me: Coz he doesn't like calling another girl 'Hyuuga.' Since that's his name too. Anyway, there's probably one girl he won't mind being called Hyuuga.

Mikan: Who?

Me: We'll see. Enjoy the story! R&R!

* * *

Mikan Sakura was a piano prodigy. She started when she was 12 years old, performed at many shows and won many competitions. Mikan wrote songs that made people stop and listen when they hear the complexity and its melody in them. But why does she play the piano? What or who was her inspiration? No one knew. Was it in her blood or her parents' influence? Maybe both. The Sakuras were famous for their musical skill. Mikan's parents, Yukihara Sakura and Yuka Azumi were one of the best violinist and flutist ever. Mikan played the piano at a young age and got the hang of it in less than a week. In a year, she had surpassed her teacher and pianists in her city. She became the city's most beautiful and skilled pianist. Mikan represented her city in many competitions and performances. Alice Academy was one of the schools who had offered her a full scholarship for her skill. But her parents who were respectful of Mikan's wishes, let her stay at Melody High School, where her best friends went. Hotaru Imai, the 'Ice Queen' played the clarinet, Anna Umenomiya played the flute and Nonoko Ogasawara played the violin. Alice Academy was the four of them became friends. It was also where Mikan met Natsume, her saviour and first love.

_Flashback_

_The 1__st__ of January was besides being New Years, was Mikan's birthday, when she should be happy which she was… Mikan was to perform today at the Alice Performance Awards 2009. Her parents were coming to see her perform. _

_Backstage, Mikan was nervous and waited for her parents to wish her luck but no one came except her friends. During her performance, a familiar tune of 'Boys & Girls' played. Mikan who was playing looked at her phone beside her. It was from the Tokyo Police, during one of the rests, she clicked onto the message. Her eyes widened with shock and fear. A scream could be heard, Mikan ran out. Her parents have been involved in a car crash and had been killed. She ran to her favourite place, the sakura tree. Her friends went onto stage and looked at her phone; they too felt sad for Mikan's parents' death. They also knew she needed time alone and did not run after her… Well, Anna and Nonoko did but were pulled back by Hotaru who was shaking her head at Mikan's direction._

_Mikan cried for hours by the sakura tree. Unknown to her, Natsume Hyuuga who was sleeping on the branches of the tree, woke up and heard her cry. Natsume Hyuuga was the most popular and attractive boy at Melody High. He was perfect in every aspect even personality. Natsume looked down at the person who had woken him to find Sakura Mikan crying. Judging from the tone of her sobs and the colours of her eyes, Natsume guessed that something painful had happen. He jumped down right in front of her. It surprised Mikan, she looked up. He crouched down and wrapped her arms around her without a word. Mikan relaxed into his arms and cried. Natsume whispered soft, peaceful things into her ears. She calmed down and hugged him. Even though Natsume was oblivious to the situation, she felt that she could trust him. Natsume held her away from him for a second and smiled. It wasn't his usual smirk, a true smile of sympathy. Mikan was stunned by his smile, her tears dried up. The corners of her mouth twitched for a second. Mikan gave him one last hug and look before she leant in and kissed him on the cheek. She sprinted off to the distance while Natsume just stood there and rubbed his cheek as if imprinting it permanently. _

_End of Flashback _

One week later, Mikan was found again by the Sakura tree with her best friends. She felt guilty that it was because her parents were on the way to her piano concert, that piano and herself was the ones to blame. Her best friends were trying to convince her not to quit piano because it was her life. **(A/N: Hotaru excluded, she was too busy with the crab brains) **Mikan was sad that her friends didn't see the situation from her point of view, they got into a fight resulting Mikan running away and heading for the streets. She tried to run as far as she can away from them, her tears blurred her vision. A car swerving was heard before a crash and screams.

Mikan Sakura had been hit. Screams of terror were heard, everything was a blur. Everyone from the nearby streets and Melody High School came to see what the commotion was about. In their eyes, a lifeless Mikan lay in front of them. Her white high school uniform was soaked in blood. Her friends screamed and fainted.

Mikan was delivered to the hospital and operated on; the doctors were trying their best to revive the piano prodigy. Outside the operation room, her friends hugged each other of guilt. It was partly their fault as they cried. Suddenly, the light of the operation room turned green. Mikan's operation was finished. The doctors came out with an unconscious Mikan. They had grave expressions on their faces. The friends feared for the worst.

'Mikan Sakura will be fine; she just suffered a critical impact force on her brain. She will lose her abilities and forget to do some things. Her personality will also be changed through what she went through emotionally and physically. We are happy to say, her appearance and her body is fine. Also, she has lost some of her memories, so don't be surprised when she doesn't recognise you. It will take some time for Ms Sakura to regain her skills and remember who she is. You may now see her.' The doctors had said. Her friends followed the doctors to room 1412. There, Mikan laid her eyes empty and emotionless. The sight of people drawing closer made her turn to them. Mikan smiled at them and patted the seats next to her.

'Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko.' She mouthed at them.

'Mikan… You lost your voice!' Anna said, eyes widened.

'Don't worry, it'll come back.' Mikan said.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm alright. I heard the doctors tell you about my memory lost. I can't remember what happened from my birthday till now. How did I end up in the hospital?' Mikan asked. **(A/N: They're using Hotaru's invention to understand what she's saying.) **

'We had a fight about you quitting piano, then you ran off to the streets and… a-and…' Nonoko started crying and sobbing as Anna comforted her.

'A car hit you.'

'Oh. Wow, I can play the piano?' Mikan did a demonstration of piano playing. Her best friends gasped.

'Mikan… You forgot how to play the piano??'

'Sadly, its one of the many things I forgot how to do.'

'Its alright, you can relearn it! We'll get someone to teach you.' Anna said.

'Where's mum and dad?' That question caught them off guard, she lost the memory of her parents' death.

'They're…' Anna and Nonoko said.

'Di...'

'Dyed their hair and found it horrible so they had to go overseas to find the best hair stylist to fix their hair.' Hotaru finished. Anna and Nonoko looked in confusion but then decided to keep quiet.

'Oh, ok.' Mikan didn't question any further. Her friends were relieved.

* * *

**Music Fiasco Newspaper: MIKAN SAKURA GETS INVOLVED IN A CAR CRASH. **

**Mikan Sakura, the piano prodigy had been the victim of a car crash just outside her high school. An inside source says that she had a fight with her friends, leaving her hurt and angry. Sakura ran into the middle of the road where a car was heading at full speed. It was a miracle that she survived. She has lost her memories of her parents' death. Besides that, she has lost her ability to speak and play the piano. Will the piano prodigy return to the musical world or will she stay as a normal person? We'll keep you updated with the latest music fiasco with Music Fiasco Newspaper! **

* * *

2 months later…

Mikan walked up to the gates of Melody High, it was her first day back at school after the accident. The students showered her with gifts, get well cards and flowers as she walked in. She smiled and accepted the gifts. Mikan went to her locker and placed her bag and gifts inside. It was a wonder that the gifts fit, thanks to Hotaru and her invention, the not-so-little bag. It lets you put as much things inside, the weight and the size would remain the same. Genius right? Mikan walked towards the classroom when she heard a beautiful sound.

The sound was beautiful and peaceful and came from the music room. She peeked inside and saw a certain raven hair boy playing the piano. Mikan stayed quiet and watched him play. His fingers glided between the notes to delicately. She listened to the sweet and rich notes flow from the instrument. When the music stopped, she quickly ran away to her class, leaving Natsume wondering who listened to his music.

Ms Crotchet was their home room teacher; she was pretty as well as nice. She welcomed Mikan once again and placed her next to Natsume. She smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. During the class, Natsume wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to her.

'**I heard you can't play the piano anymore.' It read. **

'_Yeah, that's right.'_ She wrote back.

'**You also lost your voice.' **

'_Correct.' _Her single word answer left Natsume to think.

'**If you want, I can teach you to play again.' **Natsume wrote back after some time. Mikan shook her head furiously.

'_It will be too much trouble for you, Hyuuga-san.' _Natsume smiled.

'**Call my Natsume. It will be my honour to help you regain your talent.' **

'_Ok. If you say so, thank you, Natsume-kun.'_ Mikan sent him a small smile.

'**Cool. Let's meet at lunch and after schools, ok?' Natsume wrote. She nodded. **

From that day onwards, Natsume taught Mikan how to play the piano. Like when she was younger, she caught on fast and soon, she was back to where she was before the accident. Mikan also gain her smile back after spending endless afternoons with him. After school, Natsume would walk Mikan home to her mansion.

One particular day, they were walking when a person rushed in front of them and got hit by a motorbike. Blood spluttered everywhere; Mikan stared and slowly regained the memory of her parents' death. She screamed a soundless scream. Natsume covered her eyes and guided her to a park bench. They sat down as Mikan cried as Natsume comforted her. It was just like that time; Mikan cried without sound. Natsume patted her head gently and whispered soft things to her. They went home after that and told the rest of the Sakura family.

To let Mikan relax, Natsume brought her to the beach. Mikan wore a cute whit summer dress with white thongs. Natsume wore his usual top and jeans. They played like little children, running and squirting water everywhere. When they returned home, Natsume kissed her on the forehead. Mikan fell in love instantly. She smiled.

'Thank you Natsume-kun.' She said, her voice had come back!

'You regained your voice!' Natsume said.

'Yes.' After a final goodbye, Natsume left. Mikan called her friends to tell them what had happened. She felt as if she would burst inside with happiness.

The next day, Mikan greeted everyone she saw; they greeted back and were happy that she had her voice back. She went to find Natsume but he was nowhere to be found. When Ms Crotchet came in, she said the thing that broke Mikan's heart. Natsume had transferred to Alice Academy because they wanted his skills. Mikan ran outside after she heard this and cried at the sakura.

When she got home, a letter had arrived for her. It was from Natsume:

_Dear Mikan, _

_Sorry I had to leave so suddenly. After I left you, I came to find all my things were gone and that I was being sent to Alice Academy. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Just remember to smile, for me. If you believe in fate, we will meet again. _

_PS. Don't cry, stay strong. _

_Love Natsume. _

She smiled and kept the note safe.

2 years passed, Mikan is in 9th grade, she got involved in more than 100 competitions and performances, hoping to see Natsume but no avail. He was never there. She saw an advertisement for music scholarships to Alice Academy. She asks Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko if they wanted to try out for it. They understood the reason and agreed. The four applied for the school's scholarship and waited for the date of the audition.

_I really hope I can get in! Mikan thought. _

* * *

Me: Well? How was it, review please!

Mikan: Onegai, *puppy eyes*

Natsume: *Stands up* *Takes a pair of sunglasses from nowhere* *Puts it on Mikan*

Mikan: NATSUME, WHAT THE HELL???!

Natsume: Idiot. Only I can see those eyes of yours. Anyone else who can see them will be scarred for life.

Me: … Sure, that's your excuse. (Insert Sarcasm Here)

Me: Anyway guys, review please! Hit the green button! I'll be updating soon! Suggestions are welcome!


	2. Forgotten Memories

Me: Hey everyone! Back for an update! Sorry about the wait! Been too busy with sport.

Natsume: You better be sorry.

Me: I am.

Natsume: Sure…

Me: Meh. Believe it or not.

Natsume: Read and review.

Hotaru: *Points Baka Gun* Or else…

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko held a letter in each of their hands. Inside that letter contained their results for the scholarship to Gakuen Alice. Anna, Nonoko and Mikan held hands while Hotaru was as emotionless as ever. She too was nervous about her result but she hid it. They counted to three and ripped open their letters. There were screams of happiness when they discovered they all got in. Anna and Nonoko were crying with happiness while Mikan hugs Hotaru. They slept over at Mikan's house to talk about what they would do at their new school. Eventually, they tired themselves out and slept.

The next day and the last day before going to Gakuen Alice, Mikan and the others went shopping for clothes. Anna had recently discovered that Mikan had not had her ears pierced so she dragged Mikan to the pharmacies to get her ears pierced. **(A/N: By the way, if I write eyes instead of ears, I'm sorry! Please tell me via a review!) **Mikan latched onto Anna and Nonoko as the gun pierced her ears. She now had two silver earrings on.** (A/N: Like Natsume's but its silver! And the stone inside is blue!) **Mikan smiled.

The rest of the day went pass like the wind. They bought new outfits and had a nice lunch out. The four promised that they will meet each other in front of Mikan's house the next morning before going home. That night, Mikan had a dream about Natsume. It wasn't unusual for her to; after all, he was her first love. She had a sudden feeling that something was going to happen but she shrugged the feeling off and slept.

Gakuen Alice was a prestigious academy for students in the music world. It offered the best education and facilities for its students. Gakuen Alice was the hope for any music student's future.

Mikan stepped out into the warm sun rays with her silver suitcase. She had a smile on her pretty face and was waiting patiently for Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. In the car, they talked about their new school. While they were talking, Mikan was wondering about Natsume and what became of him after so many years.

When they reached Gakuen Alice, they were shocked. The place was like a resort! It was beautiful. A blonde teacher came to greet them, his name was Narumi. They took a short tour through the school. It was like the school was the whole community**! (A/N: Imagine the school is like the one in Clamps Detective)**

They walked to the high school department and to a class room labelled 9B. Narumi asked them to wait outside until he introduces them.

'We have four new students today, and yes they are girls. I'm sure you've heard of them, one in particular. Give it up for… Anna Umenomiya!' The class gasped as Anna stepped in.

'Hello, everyone! As Narumi-sensei said I'm Anna, 3 stars. I specialise in the flute and cooking. Nice to meet you. ' She said happily, her pink hair flowing behind her.

'Next is Nonoko Umenomiya!' Nonoko stepped inside.

'Hello, I'm Nonoko, 3 stars. I play the violin. I love chemistry and concocting stuff.' Nonoko smiled.

'Thanks Nonoko. Oh no everyone, here comes the cold one. Hotaru Imai!' Narumi exclaimed.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

'Shut up, sensei.' Hotaru said as she blew the smoke off her brand new Baka Gun.

'Hotaru Imai. 3 stars. Clarinet and Invention. Hurt me or my friends, I will make sure you'll never see the light again.' She glared. Everyone sweat dropped.

'Thanks Hotaru,' Narumi said, standing up, rubbing his sore head. 'We've saved the best till last! Please make her feel welcome, the piano prodigy, Sakura Mikan!'

Mikan walked in. Her auburn hair flowed behind her, her chocolate orbs were captivating. The Gakuen Alice uniform outlined her small body. She was like a goddess.

'Hey, I'm Mikan Sakura, Special Star. As you know I play the piano and I love making friends. Let's all be friends!' Mikan winked at everyone, instantly forming a Mikan Sakura Fanclub if there wasn't already one. Everyone was whispering and murmuring, the legendary Mikan Sakura had joined their school.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and in walked the school's heart throbs. A boy with messy raven hair and tantalizing crimson eyes walked in, followed by a blonde haired boy with cerulean eyes carrying a rabbit. They were both hot and skilled at their instruments. Mikan looked at the latecomers and found herself into a pair of crimson orbs. Her eyes were filled with joy and relief while his were filled with confusion and hate?

'Natsume!' Mikan ran forward to hug him but he pushed her away.

'I don't know you.' Mikan eyes filled with hurt.

'It's Mikan. Remember?' She asked, her tears threatening to come down.

'I don't know you.' He repeated again and pushed her hard to the wall. Mikan's tears fell.

'Serves you right! Even if you are Sakura Mikan, you can't touch Natsume-sama or mistaken him as your first love or something!' A seaweed-coloured hair person said.

'W-why? What happen to you, Natsume?' Mikan cried. He ignored her. She ran out of the classroom. Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko glared at him. They knew about Mikan's past and her connection with Natsume. Hotaru loaded up her Baka Cannon and fired.

*Target Confirmed*

*Locked In*

*Shoot*

*Baka Baka Baka* was heard. Natsume got hit but that was not all. Anna and Nonoko came from both sides and slapped him. Hard. The class was shocked.

'Natsume Hyuuga, you are such a bastard. You made Mi-chan cry. Do you know how much she misses you? How much she thought about you? How much she LOVED you?' Anna said, her own tears were visible on her cheeks.

'But yet, you pushed her away. You weren't like this before. Mi-chan, she trusted you. You were there to comfort her. You help her ease her pain, she was grateful.' Nonoko said, reflecting.

'You helped her regain her piano skills. Mi-chan had a great time with you. She got better and started to smile again. Even after you left, she smiled. But now, you've really hurt her. We'll never forgive you.' Anna glared at him and stormed out of the classroom.

The class stared in shock. It wasn't news that Mikan Sakura had lost her parents and been involved in a crash which made her lose her abilities. It was true that she had regained her piano skills but it was unknown to the public how. It was news to them that it was Natsume Hyuuga who healed her shattered life and helped her pull herself up again. And seeing as the way he just acted to her now made the class sad.

Koko and Kitsuneme, the class clowns stood up, stares followed them out the door. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru also stood up and followed him. Ruka stared at Natsume. His bangs covered his crimson eyes. Ruka shook his head and followed them out the door. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand his best friend.

They split up and searched high and low for Mikan. She was nowhere to be found. By night fall, everyone was worried.

_Where could she have gone? Everyone thought. They checked the entire school and beyond. Some began to lose hope and returned to the dorms. The five continued searching. _

Grey clouds came, covering the summer moon. Soon rain came, shouts of despair was heard among the five. A certain crimson guy looked out from his special star room. He suddenly remembered the first time he met Mikan properly. It was by the Sakura tree in Junior High. He got up. Wearing a grey hoodie, he ran out. Through the gates and into the streets.

He finally reached the Junior High. A figure was under the sakura tree as he reached it. Mikan eyes were red from crying. Natsume felt guilty, hearing her quiet sobs in the rain. He walked towards her and without a sound, put his arms around her.

Mikan stopped crying. It was the familiar scent of someone she loved. It was hard to forget. Mikan struggled in his arms, he held on. Eventually she stopped and fell asleep. Natsume carried her back.

The looks of the five when Natsume came back with Mikan in his arms were funny. Hotaru dropped her GPS tracking device. Anna and Nonoko screamed. Koko and Kitsuneme's jaws dropped which then, they can the pleasure of helping each other shut it. Ruka eyes widened to the limits.

Everything was a blur from then. Mikan was sent to the hospital. She had a very high fever from the rain. Koko, Kitsuneme and Ruka spent 10 minutes calming down the girls… Well, just Anna and Nonoko. Hotaru had her cold mask on but on the inside, she was really worried.

In the hospital room 205, Mikan was sleeping peacefully. Her face was like an angel's. Her auburn hair was wet from the rain. Mikan's hand somehow was in Natsume's. He looked at her.

'

'I'm sorry Mikan. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be like this. Please forgive me.' Natsume lessen the distance between them and pressed his lips on her cold ones.

'I never wanted to hurt you. It's because of…' The door blasted open. Hotaru and the girls burst in. Natsume let her hand go and walked away. Ruka met up with him and returned to the dorms.

Meanwhile, Mikan woke up. Her hand was somehow warm. She was puzzled. Surely it wasn't one of the girls… Natsume... Her eyes saddened. Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko watched Mikan. There must be something done with this. They don't know how, they don't know when… But they will do something. But what?

Me: Well? How was it?

Natsume: Horrible.

Me: Thanks.

Natsume: Anytime *smirks*

Mikan: *Throws something at Natsume*

Natsume: Ouch. What was that for?!

Mikan: Don't insult Yuki-chan.

Me: Bleahh! Suck Natsume! *pokes tongue out*

Natsume: *Goes off and Sulks*

Me and Mikan: REVIEW!


End file.
